


'Bellyguard'

by Huntress_of_Life



Series: If AOT was in our world... [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Again, Attempt of Comedy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hange has to deal with her man's brand new addiction, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Hange for real, I love Levi for real, I wanna hold this two, If Levihan wanted children, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Oh my - Levi is a belly addicted, Omake, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnancy, Rated for Levi's Language (Shingeki no Kyojin), futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_of_Life/pseuds/Huntress_of_Life
Summary: Another memory Levi has from Heart-Bites(but now I got pretty crazy, omg, sorry lol)1.Chaos falls all over Hanji when Levi gets addicted to play with their unborn child.2. Levi hates and enjoys the perks of fatherhood.





	1. Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people!
> 
> Another end of class and my mind got lost in this ship.  
> I wrote more than 5000 words for this chapter, but I decided to split because I feel like put them all together would be too much of my silly Levi for ya all. 
> 
> Playlist: "Hang Forever", by Ivy Levan; "#Beautiful", by Mariah Carey + Miguel; "Slip" and "Best Light", by Elliot Moss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (29th Sept) Just edited this a bit to fix small scrip/narrative mistakes since I'm preparing to publish the last two ones in the next few days!

Hanji is trying to leave the shower, but Levi's hands on her body are not helping her resolution a bit.   

“Really, Leviii! Come on, we have to go already.” Hanji tries to sound very serious while she is facing the wall of the shower, her hands using it as her support as Levi took his sweet time washing her swollen belly.    
  
"Two minutes" Levi seriously asks behind her while he fills his hand with liquid soap a second time.  
  
"Shorty!" Hanji sighs, but she lets her husband cover her belly with tons of soap again because she knew he had missed it.  
  
In the past 8 weeks, Hanji had decided to work in a last lab mission before she settled down at home, and so she traveled two times to important meetings with her colleagues in a lab far from their HQ.

Thanks to this, Levi had asked her and Erwin to also go with her in the trips, and that is why Levi - a soldier - was there with Hanji - in her last scientific meeting.

But, as expected, Levi had nothing to do in her research sessions, studies _and_ meetings, and as a result, he kind of turned into Hanji's ‘bodyguard’.  

He walked her everywhere during that two months, and he really took as his personal missions to feed her, make her rest properly, and make her take daily showers. He even booked appointments when people wanted to talk to her about her works 'after office hours'.  
  
On the other hand, though, since Hanji could not give Levi any proper attention because she was kinda busy, he would just stand somewhere near her and take his time to contemplate her body.  
  
And when Hanji thinks contemplate it actually means stare, and Levi spent long times staring at her as if he wasn’t believing what his eyes were seeing - as if she was some kind of magical creature - and his eyes would follow her as if he took them off her, she could disappear anytime.

Then, as she had visibly entered her last trimester as ‘the house of their incoming Zoe-Ackerman’, Levi had also got his hands all over her.

Until this point, Levi's behavior had been 'fine' for Hanji. But now?

Now, the more her belly gets bigger, the more Levi's behavior gets out of its usual.  
  
Soon, Levi decided for himself that he would always help her bath - and not only in bathtub, but even in shower too! And, he would also always stay with his hands free to touch her, especially in the place where their child was definitely turning into a watermelon.

Then, he started to get meaningless and harmless things out of her way as if her eyesight was getting worse - _what was not_ -, and would also try to not let anyone but him get too near her still growing belly.

Every time anyone from the lab tried to touch Hanji's body, Levi would quietly move closer and say Hanji needed to rest, or he would clear his throat a bit louder than necessary. Hanji, on the contrary, would just roll her eyes at him while letting the people at least feel her big bump a little since their child, for Hanji's sake, was behaving better than their father.  
  
The little one would move mostly when Levi actively touched or talked too near Hanji’s belly, and since Hanji refrained Levi to do as he pleases when they were alone (because she needed a bit of peace during her last weeks of work), she was pretty fine dealing with the usual movements revolting her guts from time to time.

With the weeks, even when Levi were lightly caressing her here and there, everything also kept pretty normal between their three.  
  
But then, there is this strange behavior that Levi was showing since the beginning of that final day of her lab work. And whenever they had time to be alone, he just kept finding ways to feel her belly, and sometimes it was driving Hanji nuts.

Like this time right now.

So they would not shower together, Hanji entered the shower making use of the few minutes she thought Levi would take to finish moving their luggage to the jet that Erwin had sent to pick them up. Then, when she was very well alone under the nicely cool water, when Levi appeared right there, faster than humanly possible, and decided for himself that it would be a great idea to get soaked with her.

Without saying a word, he entered the shower, stood behind her and started massaging her neck, her shoulders and - for the last who knows how many minutes now - his hands have been endlessly soaping and soaping her 8 months belly.  
  
It was as if Levi was making sure that it was still there under his touch, as if it would simply disappear in the air right out of the blue if he gets his hands off it.  
  
And now Hanji realized that ‘bellyguard’ would be more appropriate to describe what her husband had turned into in this past months because, really, he has been making sure to act as her belly's personal bodyguard.  

She feels his wet, slippery and soapy hands circling all around the circumference of her belly, no stopping, and she knows he is completely lost in the soap thing.

_Someone stops this man_

Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Levi stops rubbing his hands over her belly for a moment, and when Hanji opens her eyes and looks down, she can't see a inch of her abdomen that isn't covered with bubbles.  
  
_What's his thing with the soap?!_  
  
If she wasn’t nearly going crazy to pick the last things at her lab so they could go back home after her last three-weeks-cooperative-lab-mission finally ended, she could have been appreciating the whole Levi-touch-thing.  
But, well, she was actually going really crazy to pick up her things, and she could have already made back there if it wasn't for her clean-freak being completely on her way!  
  
"Okay. Time's up.” she opens the shower to get her body clean. “Let's go."  
  
“Wait, almost there, Four Eyes.” Levi replies and she sees his hand closing the shower while he tries soaping her belly again.

_Really?_

“Don't you dare start again, Levi, you hear me?” and she opens the shower again to get water over all that unnecessary amount of bubbles.

This time he lets her wash it off.

Then, before she can turn around, Levi closes the shower again and smoothly moves his hands to her back dimples.  
  
“Levi!”  
  
"Not done yet."    
  
Hanji grunts.

“For Maria, Rose and Sina’s sake!”  
  
"Almost done." Levi says serious again, and he quickly slides his palms back to her abdomen, starting to soap it again.  
  
_Really, what the heck is he thinking?_  
  
“Levi, stop now!"  
  
"I said almost done."  
  
"Don't you know what means _now_ ?”  
  
“And _almost_ , do you?" and he adds more liquid soap over her already soaped belly.  
  
_I’m gonna kill this man_  
  
Hanji tries to step back while opening the shower so the nice water can fall over her body again, but Levi moves his hands too fast and he holds her hips still so she can't move, leaving Hanji very indignant with all the situation and water cascading over her back.  
  
“Levi, if you don’t let me go and stop freaking soaping me out, I think I’m gonna _kill you!_ ” Hanji snorts loudly, all her indignation in her voice.  
  
Levi says nothing to her threat about killing him, but he stops holding her still.

Then, to her disbelief, he slip his hands over her belly again, but now he keeps rubbing his fingers in some kind of hypnotic circles that make Hanji’s swollen and bare skin get shivers and feels wonderful in more ways than she would like to feel at that moment.  
  
_Shiiiiit, this is really good_  
  
But shouldn't she be going somewhere else?  
  
“Do what you want, Four Eyes.” Levi says in a deadpan, but Hanji can’t ever remember what she said before. “I'm not holding you anymore, you know.” and though he is not holding her body still, his wonderful hands are skillfully caressing all her belly, and she is starting to feel like melting in his touch after all.  
  
Levi keeps his soft ministrations for a few more seconds before he slow down his speed to amplify the reach of his heavenly handmade circles, giving Hanji's big bump another shower of very nice slippery caresses plus a new round of goosebumps, all working together to make her shiver again, and Hanji get caught between the urge to stomp in his feet or keep maintaining her balance under the shower.  
  
"Levi, whatahell"  
  
"Now I'm feeling it. Almost, Hanji" he says very calm behind her.  
  
Then, when she is about to ask _‘what the hell are you trying to do?’,_ she suddenly gets her answers when a unexpected movement comes from inside her body and a loud gasp escapes from her mouth because  
  
_WOOOOWMYGOODNESS_  
  
their child suddenly kicked her hard, as if trying to give flips and loops in her insides to jump into Levi's hands, and Hanji doesn’t know how but she surely hears Levi clearing his throat behind her as he is trying to hide a shitty _proud_ grin over what he just felt in his palms.  
  
_Oooh my goodness, you! You did all the soap thing to get our child crazy with you!_

Hanji tries to turn around to face Levi, but he presses his hands over where he felt the kick, and she stops on her tracks. Then, he presses his forehead hard on Hanji’s back.

At first she thinks he is trying to stop her again, but then she realizes that Levi is not restraining her movements.

No, it is worse than that, because she  _knows_ that he is actually trying to hide the shitty half smile that certainly escaped to his mouth.

Hanji looks to the ceiling and closes her eyes.

 _You son of…_  
  
And when he deliberately tries to move his fingers over her again, she can’t contain her exasperation anymore.  
  
“Oi, Levi, _have you lost your mind_?” Hanji scowls while taking one hand off from the wall to hold one of his, so he can stop putting their child crazy inside her. “Really! I know you had missed playing with our child, but-Really, we don’t have time for this now, and I do want to go back home tonight! Can you let us go now?”  
  
Levi lifts his forehead from her back and slightly clears his throat.  
  
“Okay.” he accepts easily and in an unbelievable deadpan voice, making Hanji feels like hitting his head in the wall.  
  
Levi clears his throat one more time, and when he finally gets a hold of himself, he shakes the hand Hanji is still keeping in her tight grip.  
  
“Seriously, I swear you are getting out of control, you know." and she lets go of his hand in hope he will help her finishing bath now. "I think you are seriously addicted, Shorty.”  
  
“Addicted to what?” he asks casually, and Hanji puts her hand back on the wall to get support again.  
  
“To caress my belly, you mad man.” and she grunts again because, really, even if he has been trying to hide it from her, she still can feel how Levi puffs his chest up like a rooster every time he gets any reactions from their child with his touches.  
  
“You are seeing things, Shitty Glasses. I'm just helping you two.” Levi says in his shitty deadpan, and after getting what he had wanted with all the endless soaping thing, he swiftly moves one of his hands to her hair.  
  
But then, instead of keep doing something useful like holding her soaked hair up, Levi skillfully slides his free hand back on her sensitive belly, and in a blink Hanji is gasping again while they feel their child responding hard to Levi's hand, fast like a bullet.  
  
_Oh myyyyyy goooodness, stop you too!_  
  
“ _Helping us?_ ” Hanji asks in a mix of breathless, irritation and disbelief in her voice.    
  
Now Levi uses both his hands do a messy but firm bun on her head.  
  
“Yes. I'm helping you two." he says calmly while he holds her body and waits her finally finishing washing off the damn huge amount of bubbles. "What if you slip in the soap?”

 _You have got to be kidding me! YOU put all that!_  
  
“Are you fucking serious, man?”  
  
“You could end up having a hard land on the floor thanks to your shitty eyesight and this entire watermelon you ate, so I- _Shit! What the hell, Hanji!”_  
  
She just elbowed him in the guts.  
  
_Someone help him, because he must be thinking I’m really blind to not notice what he is doing!_  
  
“You, Shorty Thing, are a _hopeless case!_ And _you_ are the one who helped _this_ watermelon grow.” she says while turning around to face him.“And I'm completely capable to take a damn shower alone, you clean-freak of bellies!", and she snorts as water cascades all over her shoulders.  
  
“I am pretty aware I helped you to do this, Four Eyes”, Levi brushes her belly with one finger while he closes the shower behind her. “But I know nothing about you taking showers alone anymore, nor you still being able to see down at your own feet.”  
  
Hanji grunts loudly.  
  
_What do I even do with this man?_  
  
“I know this is getting bigger than before, but I am still not _that_ huge to not see my feet, you bellyguard.”  
  
“B what?”  
  
“Bellyguard! A bodyguard of bellies. And I can still see my feet too.”, and when she is about to actually bend a little to prove him she can still see over her watermelon and get out the damn shower, Levi quickly puts his hands at her sides, stopping her.    
  
“Okay, I see you at least have a notion of where your feet are under you,” and he quickly reaches the sink to pick up her glasses and then he moves back, now behind her to help her getting out of the shower. “Now, just imagine a thick line from here to the bed and put one foot in front of another.”  
  
“Ha. Very funny, Shorty! Don’t you wanna take the lead so you can tell me where I’m going to step, too?” she gets her glasses on and they get out of the bathroom. “Since you can see things better down below in the floor thanks to your short height and all.”  
  
“Very funny, Watermelon Eater. Now, just keep walking.” and he walks behind her while they go to the bed in the middle of the bedroom, where Levi left their clean folded clothes.  
  
They stay in front of the bed while they are towelling their bodies and putting underwear on.  
Then, when Hanji is walking closer to the mattress so she can sit while she finishes towelling her hair, Levi passes beside her, and she feels the back of his hands giving a last stroke on her sides.

It was almost unnoticed, but Hanji knows her man better.  
  
_Oh, man, you are so doomed. I just got you._  
  
Because, oh yeah, that's the ultimate confirmation that her man has definitely turned into a huge belly-caress-addicted.  
  
“Oh my goodness, Levi” Hanji says while he goes to the opposite side of the mattress. “You are higher in this thing than I could ever think you would!" and she laughs aloud.

“High in what?” Levi poker face while getting his clothes.

Hanji sits in the bed to wear the long pants of her black maternity jumpsuit.

“You are definitely addicted to touch my watermelon.” she says while holding the outfit and thinking on the best way to put the thing on.  
  
“I don’t know what you are talking about, Four Eyes.” Levi says, but he doesn't look at her eyes, and he swiftly puts his black pants and long sleeve white shirt on. “And be careful putting these pants on.”  
  
“No, no, no. You can’t deny it anymore - it’s writing all over your face.” she insists, and when he looks up at her, she points to her belly. “You just want to keep endlessly caressing it, confess.”  
  
“I want to _help_ you, just this.” and proving his point, he walks to her side to help her wearing the dark smooth fabric.  
  
“Oh, yeah, just help. I can see which kind of help you are giving.” she says ironically while he kneels in front of her and helps her feet with the pants of her jumpsuit. “Look into my eyes and tell in my face that if our baby moves right now you wouldn’t want to touch here and feel it.”  
  
“I have nothing to say besides...”, Levi grunts while he stands up onto his feet again, and he folds his arms over his chest. “It has nothing to do with it.”  
  
Hanji gets up from the bed, perfect naked skin of her belly all bare to his vision, and he avert his eyes from her again.  
  
“You are looking like a child trying to hide a popsicle from their parents, but you’re doing a job worse than a 5 years old kid would do.” she says while fixing her jumpsuit and trying to button up the small button of the thing behind her neck.  
  
“You should change your glasses, Four Eyes.” Levi huffs, clearly irritated, but he holds her shoulders to turn her around so he can button up the other button at her lower back. “And this thing is actually nice” he says referring to her outfit.  
  
The jumpsuit was a very nice gift from Nanaba, and Hanji had picked it up in her dresser by mistake just by seeing that the fabric was black. By mistake because, well, wearing this leaves her back with a portion of naked skin appearing between the upper and lower buttons.

“Why did you choose this for me?”

“You have never used it before.”

“Levi-”

“Okay, I like this hole in the back.” and he presses one hand on her exposed skin.

Hanji rolls her eyes.

“You just want to keep touching me, you touch addicted.”

Levi quickly moves his hands to the fabric, smoothing it.

“Hmpf.”  
  
Hanji feels Levi's hands avoiding her belly when he is adjusting the sides of her jumpsuit, but then, she decides she won’t let go the chance to prove she is right.

 _Let's see_  
  
Levi is still behind her smoothing she really doesn't know what, when she faker a gasp and chokes a little on her breath - as if she felt one of the sudden strong kicks hitting her guts again - and Levi’s hands fly inside the 'hole' on her jumpsuit and quickly embrace her belly.  
  
_Oh my god, Levi, you are impossible!_  
  
“Ha!”

“You shitty Four Eyes!” and Levi huffs, realizing he just got caught.

Hanji grins more when Levi swears a few more times behind her, and she slowly turns around, still laughing.   
  
“Oh my, Shorty! What were you saying before?!”  
  
“Shut-up!” he quickly avoid her eyes and she laughs louder seeing faintly shades of red painting his cheeks.  
  
“Oh my, you are so cute!  
  
“I said _shut up_ , you Watermelon Eater!” and he goes to the bed again to pick their last bag.  
  
“You are officially a complete hopeless case, Shorty.” she  steals a kiss from his lips and purposefully rubs her belly in his sides while walking to the bedroom door. Levi grunts but follows her.

“Let’s go home, my bellyguard .”


	2. Before & Hanji's Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened and was in Levi's mind before he got lost in the soapy shower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people, is someone still there?  
> I'm veeeeery sorry for the lateness to update T-T 
> 
> My life gave a tight knot, and I've struggled with everything, especially if I should post this chapter here or in 'Time Intertwined', but well, it's here!  
> Really, you have no idea how many shitty times I rewrote more than 13 000 words, and how many google docs are filling my cellphone right now - it's mind blowing, but means that my other chapters are also huge hahaha
> 
> Also, I have no idea if you will still like this, but hopefully yes o/ 
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> P.s: Remember - in this world, Hanji and Levi know each other for about 15 years, being together for around 8, and Hanji had difficult to conceive.

While Hanji gives her final presentation to her colleagues inside one of the Research Center lecture halls, Levi prepares to finally have his woman settling down at home.

_Finally._

Not that she was forced to work or travel nor that she was feeling bad, though.  The truth is that Levi wants Hanji back to _known territory_ because everything about her has turned ten thousand times more _interesting_ to _everyone_ just because she is expecting a little human together with him _._ And when Levi says everyone, means everyone, from their friends - which really got attached to her - to _her_ other co-workers - which inevitably includes the ones with _a white coat_ , aka _the curious scientists._

Not that Hanji's colleagues were bad people nor that they were seeing Hanji as their next lab study. No, his woman and them have been working together for many years now, Levi had met all of them along the years too, and Hanji trusted them. But, the problem was that they were all _too_ excited with the news of the  “ _offspring with such strong combination: the smartest and the strongest!_ ”

_The.hell_

Actually, Hanji had already expected all the curiosity around her because as matter of fact, she and Levi are indeed a ‘hell of combination’ thanks to some variations of titan virus in their DNA. She was from a gold generation of a titan virus, and her brain power was huge - what made her be known as humanity's smartest. And Levi was the result of the latest successful improvement of the first titan virus generation, the Founding Titan, and his whole physical _power_ was huge - what made him be known as the humanity's strongest.

So, well aware of the high curiosity and expectations everyone not so secretly had about their child, Hanji wasn’t seeing much problem with her colleagues attention.

But, Levi was seen a lot of problem because he had always been a man of _zero_ patience for intruders in his private life, and it wouldn’t be _now_ \- at this _very_ important moment of his family's life - that it would change. And what annoyed him the most was that, if it wasn’t enough people's attachment to Hanji's mind, their friends, coworkers, and the damn freaking scientists have all got attached to her body, too.

 _Again  
_ _What the hell_

And with all that _shitty fanclubs_ and very unnecessary fuss around Hanji, Levi traveled with her to both take care of and help her have peace of mind while working that last time before she got her 1 year off duty. So, he always would interfere when the scientists wanted to have a closer look at his family.

 _Oi, they are still on growing stage so they need more space._  
_Can't you fucking see them from afar?_  
_Back off, big brain_  
_No, more.  
_ _Yeah, good._

And Levi was very satisfied being clearly understood.

Thanks to his intimidating and protector aura, though, Hanji had teased him saying he could very well win the award of ‘The Most Scary Overprotective Father and Husband of The Year’.

He always _tch-ed_ at that, but maybe he would like to win that because the more he kept everyone's hands off from his woman, the more he felt satisfied with himself.

 _Yeah_ , _this family here is only mine, so back the hell off_

Things were going just as he wanted, but then some of the big brains got through his ‘protection bubble’ around Hanji with hershittyhelp,  
_That Four Eyes traitor…  
_ and after the first time, the damn curious scientists started to use use their free time to talk to Hanji about her other studies and experiences, as well as a few trivial things about their child, too.

The more her colleagues got enchanted with her _,_ the more Levi couldn't help but feel annoyed seeing how they did like to admire Hanji when she was around them.

 _For_ _shit sake, has any of you never seen a pregnant woman in your shitty lives?_

_And I know they look interesting and beautiful, but they are not AI touchscreen, and don't touch what is mine!_

Man, Levi really wanted to beat the brains out of some heads to see if they could stop getting so... attracted to his family.

But, while he didn’t like much that annoying and unstoppable tendency going on around his woman, Hanji was enjoying it to her heart’s content, and always taking the best of the whole thing. She could clearly see their care for her, so she didn't mind give them the chance to interact with their child.

Levi lost his time wondering why in the world Hanji had to be so nice with everyone she knew.

 _“Levi, they are just curious, you know that.”_ was her usual response, but seeing he only _tch-ed_ back, she would give him a huge grin and tease. _“Geez, you have turned fatherly and husbandly possessive and overprotective. Should I fear sleep and wake up on the other side of the world?”_

Again, Levi would only _tch_ back.

However, in the rare times he did look bothered, Hanji would let him have an extra time for his “Dad Touch-And-Talk Times” with her belly while she tried reasoning with him.

_“In their shoes, I would probably be curious, too, because do you know what is in here? It's the smartest and strongest heir preparing its way to come to the world. And look - can you see this? Isn't it looking great?”_

There, at that statement, Levi would lose any kind of reply because...

 _Great? No. It looks more than great,_ his mind always corrected.

_It is actually impressive._

And, well, it was literally _impressive_ because there was actually a little... thing involving the nice developments of their child that Hanji had showed _more_ during this last travel. And though Hanji had predicted it, the actual realization of that was kinda… _impressive_.

Hanji said that the health growth of their baby was flowing slightly better than she had initially predicted, so, with the pass of time, instead of getting her easily tired and worn out thanks to the considerable growing happening in her body, it was like their child was making her more than double her strength. And, in fact, that was what was happening, thanks to what some biology studies call the ‘microchimera effect’.

Well, in ancient mythology, _chimera_ is a legendary beast made of many parts of animals that used to haunt old hero story. But, before someone think that Hanji was turning into some mythological monster, _no_ , it was not that.

In fact, the human meaning for chimera - or rather, the _microchimera effect_ \- is nothing more than a reference to the fact that, when a woman gets pregnant, she no longer carries only her unique DNA cells, but her child’s and it’s father’s DNA, too. Then, as her body has such variation, a mother could be called a human chimera.

Impressive, huh?

And, since Hanji’s explanation is rather long, Levi summarized the process as this:

_‘So, a baby shares blood cells with its mother when he is inside her body. And, since he is made with half father - half mother DNAs, the mother’s body is altered by both the father’s and the baby’s DNA in development. Is that what you said?’_

As to what Hanji replied:

_‘Yes, that’s it. And in my case, thanks to your half on our child, more of your Ackerman DNA is flowing into my veins, making my body change slightly more than average. But the changes have been all for the better, and they are only temporarily improving my whole body condition in order to provide the perfect environment for our baby’s health growth.’_

The collateral effects of the ‘improvements’ happening with her were that she was getting more stamina and physical strength, being more focused, having sharper intuition while working. And she also said she was carrying around what was becoming ‘a watermelon’ but still not having problems at all with that.

In fact, Levi could see she was really going through all that. Except for that last part, though, because, really, when she tried to gaze straight down to her feet, he could clearly see that she had already lost the sight of them. And he thought that that was so adorable that sometimes he couldn’t help but secretly smirk a lot at that.

But, Hanji still stated that she was feeling very great and that it was all thanks to the increase of Ackerman cells flowing from their baby to her body. And though Levi understood it, he wasn't sure of how he should react to all that.

_‘How can tiny beings have power to do that?’_

_‘Nature, Levi. Nature. And is incredible, isn’t it?’_

_‘Yeah. But are you_ **_really_ ** _fine?’_

_‘Absolutely, so don’t worry, because - as I said - all pregnants go through this. Not exactly this good, but yeah. And the microchimera thing is slightly stronger on me just because of your damn strong DNA.’_

_‘Are you really feeling stronger?’_

_‘Yes, plus 32% of my best soldier mode. And you will see it - by the end of the next weeks, I will be probably feeling like the pocket version of our Wonder Woman Mikasa haha’_

Levi rolled his eyes at that.

But, okay, if his woman and child were getting more energy to spend, Levi had infinite times more energy just to take care of them. And while Hanji was saying she was feeling very great because, well, she was feeling _more than great_ , Levi doubled his focus on keep his very curious and pregnant woman  24/7 as far away as possible from any kind of trouble, both in and outside the labs.

That had included take a few things out of her way because Hanji's infinite creative mind was having a few questionable ideas, like testing if the high curve of her belly could be used as full portable support for all kinds of things.

Man, Levi was having a hard time with that.

Not that it offered risks to Hanji, though. It was actually a risk for Levi _,_  because whenever he would catch Hanji trying to balance a new thing at the top of her high belly - and worse, when it worked-, he always had problems holding back his will to laugh.

He had seen her trying with tablets, journals, papers, rulers, even glasses, and, _oh god_ , it all had worked.

_‘Tch, I didn’t know this should be used as a table.’_

_‘Why not? Can't you see, Shitty Papa? We can do it!_ ’

And he had almost lost his mind hearing all of Hanji's silly commemoration with her growing belly.

But one time he did lost it, because he caught her balancing a plate over her big swell with a half eaten watermelon. That Levi couldn't stand, and Hanji almost made him cry with laughter as she celebrated the fact that her belly was looking bigger than the circumference of the big fruit.

_Oh God, if you two already make me this much silly, what will be left of me next week when you two get bigger?_

_I'm doomed..._

And, while Levi was unexpectedly having fun spending that weeks exclusively taking care of his woman at her work, he was also feeling very relieved seeing that, despite her fanclub and anything else, Hanji was working very concentrated and calm in her lab. 

Wait, no.

That's not that.

The truth was that Levi actually was feeling captivated seeing that, the more the time passed, the more his woman was getting more and more beautiful.  _God,_ Levi's guts clenched so hard thinking on howin the last three days Hanji was looking so _divine_ while working alone at her desk, ponytail high in her head, long neck exposed to Levi's eyes as if begging to be kissed, bitten, worshiped while pointing the way down to both her bust and her very swollen belly looking so beautifully  _full_ thanks to their child. Sometimes he wanted to take her back to their temporary room there and break the deal he had made her agree with of not having her out of their own bed back at home.

And when a knowingly and pleased smile appeared on Hanji's lips whenever she was aware of the changes on Levi's stare at her, he would have to cool down himself because she would always added more wood to the fire.

Though most of her time she had spent inside a lab, Hanji was looking _radiant_ with the conclusion of her work progressing as she had wanted, and even more _radiant_ with the progress going on inside her, that Levi found that it was getting much more difficult for him to not always stay around her. And while she was working really focused with her coworkers, Levi had wondered many times if - besides their child making sure he couldn’t keep his eyes off her - the little one had already fallen in love with science and was increasing Hanji’s love for it, too. 

_‘I bet you are, aren't you, little smartass?’_

Hanji giggled in Levi's arms when he asked that to their little one during his evening ‘Dad Touch-and-Talk Times’ with her ever-growing belly.

_‘Well, Shorty, I know nothing about that.’_

_‘Tch, but I know. And I also know that I'll be doomed handling a tiny version of you with a hell of a passion for trouble, too.’_

Hanji giggled more, because he kinda rhymed.

But then, resting her hand over his one caressing her body, she told him something he would never forget:

 _‘Well, we might be sharing a bit of love for science, but I can say that this little one here already feels a love even huge and stronger for you, Mr. Ackerman, and it has been overflowing so much in me that I think_ my own _love for you is increasing, too.’_

 _‘God, I love you both, too.'_ and as simple as that, this little memory always makes Levi’s heart flutter, and he really loves that.

Oh, and when he gets some demonstrations under his hands, it’s effect double in his heart, what is one more of the many reasons he also _really_ _loves_ whenever he can ministrate his touches around the beautiful temporary residence of his child.

_God, you and your mother will surely be a hell of a pair one day._

_Can I ever be prepared for that?_

Well, that, only the future can say.

For now, Levi can only keep wondering about what incredible things his family will keep bringing to his life.

The lights are lit again, and Levi crosses his arms over his chest.  
With his back pressed on the wall nearest to the exit lecture hall double doors, he observes Hanji standing in front of the stage, finishing the presentation and speaking her farewell speech.

“You know, everything that I’ve showed here was not easy to make nor was done from night to day. It actually took years - many years - of combined efforts of many people, and some even gave their lives to ‘cure’ this world. And I won't deny: sometimes I surely thought that it could never work, and maybe I would be forced to give up and let for another ‘better’ time, with more knowledge up in the world. However, in the days of the worst failures, I remembered how our world is made of infinite mysteries, and how much I have always wanted to be one to find out some of them...”

Hanji’s eyes meets Levi's for a sec and a small smile get to her lips.

“And with that in mind, I held - and still hold - to the thought that, _oh god_ , how much I hate words that chain us down, like ‘impossible’ and ‘cannot' . I swear, this words should not exist in our dictionaries because for all I've seen, those are the kind of cursed words we say when we wrongly anticipate that, despite our better efforts, everything we try to do will be a waste.

To me, those are humanity’s ghosts. And this is a true curse because the fear of defying what looks impossible to achieve is what leaves us caged within huge walls. And when we face this walls with fear, we focus on how it look so height, how we feel so small, and this only made us thinks the top can never be reached, that we are not enough as we are, and we will never be.

All this bad thoughts and feelings only make us give up on trying, and when we don't try, you can be sure that we keep being 100% hostages to the ghosts of our impossibles. Thus, we continue feeling weak, hopeless and defeated. ”

Her words are hard but her voice is full of hope. 

“Remember: the answers behind all the mysteries of our world are actually waiting and begging to be discovered, and it's up to the human courage - to us - to go find them and make a very good use of them.

So, even if what we have been trying to do to help humanity sometimes look  _impossible_ to accomplish in this decade, century or millennium for any reason, well, I can say that I don't care at all. I'm just glad I have worked so hard and done my best to help our world, because humanity is only hopeless and doomed when we surrender, and I know that none of us here want that.’

She slowly slides one hand up and down over her abdomen showing between her open white coat.

“And, as I think you can see, it’s thanks to defying and defeating 'impossible' that this little being right here is actually _here_. So, even if we start with many failures, or if our best efforts end up somewhere far away from our main goal, we must never give up trying to find ways to make things better; and especially _never_ give up because of matters like ‘we cannot’, ‘it is not the time’ and ‘impossibles’.

We have to keep trying - and trying harder, wholeheartedly and diligently-,  because there are very good reasons worth the sacrifices required to save our world.”

Hanji smiles and nods at them.

“I hope to see all our accomplishments soon, and may we all have a great year!”

The room keeps complete silent for a moment before the scientists stand up from their seats and a round of continuous applause feels the air.

Hanji nods to them, and before people can surround, her head turns to the side again, looking at Levi. When their eyes met, she gives him a playful wink before turning back to her colleagues.

Levi can't help but feels his chest full of proud of his woman, and he smiles.

\----

~

OMAKE

Hanji explains the Microchimera Effect to Levi.  
  
_‘During pregnancy, part of the baby’s cells flow from him to his mother's, and this cells take up residence in many organs of the mother - including lung, thyroid, muscle, liver, heart, kidney and skin._

_But, the baby’s cells have the genetic contribution of the mother and the father. Which means that the father’s cells will become part of the mother’s body, too, which  ends up affecting her as well._

_Then, as the mix of cells are working on forming the little human being, they usually affect positively the mother, improving her whole body condition in order to provide the perfect environment for the baby’s health growth._

_As a result, with the change in the mother’s body at cellular level, the mother develops a unique genetic code - composed by hers, the child’s and the father’s DNA._

_That is why they call the ‘microchimera effect’: a mother carries not only hers, but also 2 other different types of genes - the father’s DNA and the DNA combination that is forming the baby._

_You, Mr. Ackerman, has a hell of a powerful DNA, and for that I think you can realize what's going on here…”_

Levi could only look impressed at his 2-1 family pack.

_'God, is this for real? And you said you increased in strength..."_

_‘Yes, but my_ _nanos say I've got only a small alteration in physical strength.’_

_‘How much?’_

_‘Plus 32% of my best soldier mode. And the increase of strength has been a very long process, so I’ve been adapting naturally to it. And, like I told you, I had made use of a similar method to adapt my body to our child._

_'I remember.'_

_'It was how it worked, basically.’_

_‘But I had never imagined the outcome could affect you like this.’_

_‘Oh, but relax. I assure you that if my microchimera effect end up closer to turn me into anything else, it would be into a cousin of an Ackerman and not a cousin of the beast titan hahaha'_

_‘The hell, was that supposed to be a joke? Because it was very shitty.’_

_‘Haha, sorry. But you will see - by the end of the next weeks, I will be probably feeling like the pocket version of our Wonder Woman Mikasa. I'm feeling great.’_

_‘We will see it next week, Four Eyes. We will see it. Now let's sleep.'_

[Lights go out]

* * *

 

Preview of next real chapter...

Levi walks beside Hanji to the main elevator of the research building at the sound of her shitty giggles.

Just 1 minutes ago, the Head Chief-of-the-Chiefs Scientists Dot Pixis - also Hanji’s mentor, and the only person she called the closest to a ‘grandpa’ - had said his ‘given his bless’ for her year off.

“Ooooh,” Hanji coos between her giggles. “The ‘Gold Man’ was sooo happy receiving our little one’s greeting!”

Levi snorts remembering Pixis ‘examining’ her.

Actually, the old man had praised her a lot as well as looked very happy and proud of his smartest scientist, both for her inspirational speech and for how good things were looking for her. The old man had also done a quick check up on Hanji, and said she was blooming, outstanding, radiant and glowing - _another one for her fan club._

Levi sighs.

_There is no end..._

“The Chief was soooo ‘Ho-Ho-Ho’ over us that if it wasn’t for his baldness, he could be Santa flying with his reindeer.” Hanji giggles more, and Levi snorts a little.

“If you keep giggling like this, he will probably hear from his office.”

Hanji is not caring a bit, and she turns to Levi mimicking the old man.

“ _Ho Ho Ho. Good night to you too, my little friend….”_ she bends a little and nods  to Levi. “ _Wouldn’t you like to come in and have a cup of tea?”_

“Tch, you are adding things here.” Levi scowls as his own lips twitch up again. “And you _do_ know how to escalate things when you want, Four Eyes.”

Hanji throws her hands up.

“But I didn’t do anything!” she defends herself but with that grin in her face is impossible to believe her even if it's actually true. “And actually _I_ had a hard time trying not to do anything hearing his laughter.”

“And you sure are satisfied, huh?” Levi teases while he lies his left hand on her back.

“Of course I’m! I love when he shows his grandpa’s aura.” Hanji grins remembering the man praising her. “Wasn’t he just cute _?_ ”

Levi snorts because to think about old man Chief Dot Pixis being _cute_ is something that doesn't work well in his mind.

“All I can say is that he sure fits as the new _chief-leader_ of your shitty fanclubs.”

“No, my fanclubs aren't shitty, and actually they aren't my but _ours..._ ” she puts her left hand over her belly and smiles to the ceiling. “Everyone just keep falling for us - it’s so _cute_!”

“Is this your craving word today?” Levi roll his eyes hearing _cute_ again. Besides her common cravings, there are times she also craves words in and out of the dictionary. Sometimes, he swears it’s worse than she asking for weird food.

“Not, really, Shitty Papa.” she shrugges. “It’s just that they are all really _cute_!”

Levi shakes his head while he calls the elevator.

“They are more like a _pain_ , really, gathering around you all the fucking time.” he gaze sideways at her and start caressing her small back. “It's like they think they have some part on what’s going on here.”

“Geez, you never get tired of saying that,” Hanji rolls her eyes with a knowingly look on her face. “But, really, I know you approve their willingness to always keep an eye on us.”

_Ding_

They enter the elevator, and Levi presses the button to the building underground parking before lying his hand back on Hanji again, fingers slowly drawing on her skin through the opening on her outfit.

“And they do it pretty well, you can give them that.” Hanji completes, now talking about their HQ teams.

“I have nothing against _that_.” Levi admits because, okay, that part is true. But then, he sighs. “What I don’t like is when they gather too close of you when obviously you’re needing more space around you.”

Hanji looks down at Levi.

“ _You’re needing more space around you...”_ she imitates him with a mocking tone. “You know, it makes _all_ sense coming from the one who can _hardly_ get his hands off me and this overpuffed belly.”

Levi replies her ‘accusation’ as if the reason was very obvious.

“ _I_ can get into your space, because you are _my_ wife and this is _my_ child.” he emphasizes to prove his ‘rights’ before he nods to her belly.  “And don't say this is _overpuffed_ , because it doesn’t look like a shitty balloon to be puffed.”

“Oh, sorry, Mr. _Bellygard_ ,” Hanji mocks him again. “I forgot that your mission is to protect the name and honor of this _overpuffed_ belly here, which includes give _proper_ adjectives to it.”

Levi narrows his eyes at her.

“So tell us, Shitty Papa, do you prefer call this v _ery_ _puffed_ , _hugely puffed_ or about to explode with _puffiness_?”

“Tch,” he snorts. “Didn’t you hear I say this is not puffed?”

“Oh, right, it’s _you_ actually who has part of your body getting puffed...” she turns to him with a wondering face. “Are you feeling feathers growing up somewhere, a strange desire to go up to a roof, cluck and try to fly?”

  
Levi almost pinches her sides but instead, he decides to poke her back dimples with each sentence of his reply.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shitty.
> 
> Today is November 3, and I didn't finish none of what I wanted.
> 
> Also, I don't trust myself to post the others chapters for this because every time I revise what I've written I think my fics look so pregnant that it might give birth to another alphabet  
> (Lmao).
> 
> So, well, thanks for reading all this, giving kudos and commenting!
> 
> Hope see you again!


	3. Extras!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Reordered chapter' numbers - this chapter was written in Hanji's birthday September 9.]
> 
> Just omakes for you o/  
> Sorry for colorful language!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMAKES, OMAKES, OMAKES  
> I did for Hanji's Birthday in September and while I was having a writer's block, so you don't have to read it at all lol  
> It was meant fit after and during my - still - next and unpublished chapter, lmao)  
> But, do as you please :D

**OMAKES**

**~Hanji's Magic**

[Separated by a shower curtain] 

"Four Eyes, won't you come shower too?"

"I will, but first... Can you hand me your wonderful bottle soap for a sec, please?"

"Hmm. Right behind me."

"Thanks. Now, let me show you a magic trick."

"Wait, I was washing my hair. What did you say?"

"A magic trick. You will see it. I learned it only for you."

"Not the time for that, Four Eyes. Did you finish with my soap?"

"No. I will use it for my trick."

"What?"

"M-A-G-I-C."

[SLAP]

"Oi, _don't_ slap my butt, Four Eyes!"

"Couldn't help. It's too cute, old man."

" _Old man?_ "

"Yeah, Shorty! I can see white hair in your head already..."

"Your fat butt, Four Eyes. Where is my soap?"

"Fat butt? Where is your creativity, you old Short Stack? And I said I'm using it for my trick!" 

"I'm wasting water and time here. Now, give my soap back, _Four Eyes-Round Giraffe"_

"WHAAAA-?"

"The soap!"

" _Four Eyes-Round Giraffe?_ Oh, but _now_  you asked for this!"

"Hey, where are you going with my soap?"

"Time for my magic. And don't follow me or you'll water all the floor."

"Get back here, Four Eyes!"

"Look here."

"What are yo-?"

"You said you bought it in France, huh?"

"Why?"

"I will show you how my hands can make things teleport right now."

[A small portable laser is powered on]

"Are you paying attention, Midget?"

"What-Wait! No, no, Four Eyes-"

"Exactly, Shorty! Soap, back to France!"

"Don't you dare cut the bott- NO!"

[Sound of liquid dropping]

"NO! SHIT!"

[Sound of water falling in the toilet flushing]

"Holy Shit, Four Eyes!"

"And ta-da! Now it's gone!"

"Why did yo-?"

"You deserved that!"

"No, I didn't!!"

"Oh, you did. This is for last night shower, you touch addicted."

"But I said I wouldn't do that again!" 

"Like I'll ever trust you with a liquid soap again!"

"Shit, my soap!"

"And it was also for the _round_   _giraffe_ thing. Seriously, it's not my fault _you_ were half baked when you were born, you Tiny Hobbit."

"What? What? What?"

"All you heard, you half deaf!"

"I-I can't with you! Don't come near me."

"Omg, Levi!"

"What"

"Is this a pout I'm seeing in your face?"

"You are crazy, _Four Eyes-Round Giraffe!"_

"So you are too, _Half Baked-Tiny Hobbit!_

"Really!"

"I hope you learned your lesson, Shorty."

"Fine. But I can't believe you did that with my soap! How can I shower now?"

"Well, hands up!"

[A square 'UFO' goes flying in Tiny Hobbit direction]

"What am I supposed do with this?"

"Now, you will shower with this bar soap. It's from the laundry."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, and I have hidden all the other soaps of this house."

"No way! Have you lost your mind?"

"Your fault."

"Are you serious?! A bar soap? Really?"

"You should thank me for bring it for you."

"I can't believe- I- _You_ -"

"Huh?"

[Four Eyes-Round Giraffe get's in the shower with Half Baked-Tiny Hobbit]

" _You just hate me,_ don't you, Four Eyes?"  
  
"No. Not, really. I can only love you - and very much -  since I'm still here after all you called me, Half Hobbit."

"Do you mind reminding me why  _I_  don't hate you?"

"Ease. It's because you can only love me too."

"No, this is not enough. It's a shitty reason."

"Deny it, then. Say you hate me."

"I _hate_ you."

"PFFFT. Are you sure?" 

"Yes!"

"Well, then" 

[The Giraffe steals a kiss from her Hobbit]

"I _hate_ you too. Now, let me soap your back."

"No freaking way!"

* * *

**~ If their child was a boy...**

"I'm really worried if all this watermelon means we will have a boy.”

“Why?”

“Because if it has inherited your height, there might be more than one down here." 

"Really. I _hate_ you."

* * *

 

~If **LeviHan were reading all my fics**

“Oh my goodness, Levi. A silly girl has written stories about me being pregnant!”

[Sound of tea being poured in teacups.]

“Really? Doesn't she know you like titans, gore and dirty things instead of tiny crying creatures like babies?”

“Wow, shortass, but I do like new experiences!"

"Wait. Do you want to have a child?"

"One day - if Isayama-sensei doesn't kill me - I could really have one.”

“You think so?”

“No, actually no. With all the outside world to look, I don't think I would get a baby. At least not until we know who will survive..."

“I see.”

“Well, can you see me all heavy, and big, and round like a ball because of a child? 

"What?"

"Me being pregnant. Swollen belly, walking funny, eating like crazy since it's for two, and weeks and weeks wanting strange things to eat..."

"Now that you don't stop talking, I can."

"Really?"

"You said you like new experiences, right? Gaining some weight would be a huge one for you, and it wouldn't be too bad in this stick you call your body."

"Ha, very funny, shorty. You know pretty well that I have pretty nice muscles and a beautiful four-pack."

"Tch."

"But, really, could you imagine that happening?"

“Well, maybe I could."

"Really?"

_With my brat..._

"WHAAAAAT”

[Sound of deep choking with liquid]

“Oi, Shitty Four Eyes!!!”

"COFCOFCOFCOFCOF”

“Couldn’t you choke out of my damn tea? Shit!”

[Sound of porcelain being put on the table]

"OHMYGOOOOD DID I HEAR THAT FOR REAL?"

"What? Stop spilling on me!"

"OH YOU SAID THAT OMG, OMG, OMG."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You said!! You want me to bear your offspring!"

"What? Are you delusional? When did I say that?"

"Oh, now I understand too! That's it!"

"Understand what?"

"You keep banging me on all the surfaces of all Survey Corps HQ because you just want to get me knocked up!"

[Sound of slight choking with tea]

"What? Did you lose a screw, Shitty Glasses?!"

"Never with you! hahaha"

"Fuck you!"

"Don't need - you do it very well, thank you."

"Oi, shut up or I'm gonna kill you."

"No! If you kill me you won't make me lose my wonderful four-pack, and you won't get all _handsy_ with my _'swollen rounded belly_ ' hahaha"

[A shitty belly is puffed up]

"Oh, holy shit, what the hell are you doing, Four Eyes?"

"Imagining our baby!"

"Oh, god! Someone makes me blind, please!"

"We have lived enough to see this, Shorty. We might rest in peace now. Thanks Isa-sensei."

* * *

**Later**

[Finishing drink tea]

"So you imagined all that, huh, Four Eyes"

"Huh?"

"You bearing my child. You want that"

"W-wait what?"

"Do you? Don't you?"

"What?  Hmm, I... Cof. No! Well, no. Who knows. Cof. Shit."

"Tch."

"..."

[Sound of throats being clean]

"Sorry. I mean, you were so serious that I thought for a moment that you meant that for real.”

“What if I  _mean_ that?”

"You mean _me_ having _your_ children?"

"You are saying more than one, not me."

“Well, then I do hope they inherit _my_ height.”

"..."

"..."

“That's it for me. Go back to your damn fucking titans."

"Haha, don't be so  _short_  tempered, Levi."

"Fucking Four Eyes!"

"Wow, Shorty, don't pout."

"HUFFS."

"Now, come back here, I got chocolate for you."

"Huffs."

“Yeah, yeah, come here."

[Smell of chocolate in the air...]

"Still, you don't know how much I hate you, Four Eyes."

"Oh, no, I know that."

"Good, because I do  _hate_  you."

[Sound of kissing]

"And I  _'hate'_ you too." 

* * *

 

~ **Talks between three inside the jet plane going back home**

 

_Oi, tiny brat, are you sleeping down there again?_

**_[No, just listening, really]_ **

_So, do you like this?_

**_[yay, this feels sooooo gooood]_ **

_I like it too_

**_[uhmmmmmmm]_ **

 

“Ha. I think we both kinda like the feeling when you do this, Shorty.”

“It's that so?”

“Uhum. And maybe we like it too much.”

**_[No, mama! There is no such a thing as too much belly caressing for us!]_ **

“Is that so?” 

 _For me too_.   
_It's inexplicable how I feel having you two being packed like 'buy 1 take 2'.  
You mother feels so heavy and full..._

_**[Don't ever say that aloud, daddy! Mama would stop our play again just like early underwater!]** _

_Tch. You are right._

"I don't know why, Levi, but I have the feeling you two are somehow talking. And behind my back."

_**[Woooow, mama is so smart!]** _

"Wow, I felt that. Levi, what are you two-?"

"You are imagining things again, Four Eyes. I'm doing nothing." 

_Shhhh Don't give us away, tiny brat!_

**_[But mama knows what we are doing! She is sooo smaaaart.]_  **

_I know, but keep calm right there or she will hate me again...._

* * *

“Levi, you know that  **this**  will only stay here for more 4 weeks, right?”

**_[Mama, let go of Papa’s hand!]_ **

“Four?”  _only that?_

**_[Yeah, I’m almost ready!]_ **

“At most”

“Hmm”   
_  
I won't waste our time then, tiny brat_

**_[Uuuu, get your hands over me again, daddy!]_ **

* * *

_Sometimes I want to put you two in one of my teapots and keep you both like this for me._

  _ **[Sorry, you cannot]**_

_I think I will miss it a bit._

**_[Me too]_ **

_And I think your mother will miss this, too_

**_[But I will be much better inside your arms! You two just wait!! I'm coming soon! Coming soon! Comiiiiiing soooon]_ **

"Levi, _what-a-hell-you-did!!"_

"I...Shit!" 

_You there_

_**[Coming soooooooon]** _

"Levi!!"

"Shit. Sorry for this again."  

_Help me here_

_**[sssssss...]** _

"Shorty!! Go back to your seat! Now!

"No. You were resting better with me, so I will keep here."

"HUFFS. Sometimes I _hate_  you!"

_**[...soon]** _

* * *

 

“Hanji you still awake?"

"Hmhum"

"Thank you for standing with me for all this years." 

[Sound of kissing]

"Happy Birthday to you.”

[Sound of kissing again.]

"I love you, my Tiny Husband."

"Loveyou too, my Shitty Wife."

* * *

  _**[And I love you two, too!]** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thank you guys for all your support!  
> I do love all of you who keep giving me strength to keep writing!

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Levihan family!
> 
> Sorry, this might be a lot out of character, but it is here anyway.  
> Waiting to know what do you think!  
> XD


End file.
